


Начало чего-то нового

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mini, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: За два года Саске обрёл нечто иное вместо потерянного зрения и теперь стоял рядом с ним – спокойный и взрослый.Просто Наруто никак не мог поверить.– Ты не ответил, – Наруто повторил вопрос, – ты счастлив?– Я жив...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Soul of Black Raven
> 
> Моим безлюдным и бескрайним полям под голубым небом.
> 
> И отдельное спасибо Soul of Black Raven, который пнул меня это написать.

От запаха нагретой полуденным солнцем травы кружилась голова. Но в то же время хотелось вдыхать пряный воздух ещё глубже и больше. Наруто рассмеялся от спокойствия и умиротворения, переполняющих его. Вокруг трещали цикады, а в кронах деревьев, стоящих чуть в отдалении, переливчато, на разные голоса пели птицы.  
Над головой, словно подсвеченное изнутри, сияло лазурное небо, по которому ветер гнал пушистые белоснежные облака, то и дело складывая их в замысловатые фигуры.  
– Саске, – позвал Наруто, – отличный сегодня день.  
Саске, стоявший поодаль, задумчиво грыз кончик травинки. Ничего не ответив, тот прикрыл матово-черные глаза и повернулся, подставляя лицо тёплым касаниям ветра.  
– Жарко, – словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, он замер.  
– Так середина лета же, – в несколько шагов Наруто оказался рядом и выдернул травинку из сжатых зубов.  
– Дождь будет, – никак не отреагировав на эту наглость, добавил Саске.  
– Да какой дождь? Туч нет, – Наруто недоуменно уставился на небо.  
– Водой пахнет, – Саске едва заметно улыбнулся, – не чувствуешь?  
Сильный порыв ветра всколыхнул траву, на короткий момент заставив Наруто почувствовать себя стоящим в центре волнующегося моря. Зелёные волны вспугнули бабочек, и теперь они кружились над ними, пережидая "шторм".  
Отогнав наваждение, Наруто сфокусировался взгляд на своём друге.  
– Са-аске, – с ехидцей протянул он, – вода не имеет запаха.  
– Он сладкий, – Саске покачал головой. Его длинные узловатые пальцы почти невесомо прошлись по верхушкам трав, зацепившись за одну – с пушистым кончиком.  
– Травоядный, – Наруто хихикнул, ловко срывая травинку прежде, чем это успел сделать Саске. Пожевав её, он нахмурился.  
– Она безвкусная. Или я чего-то опять не знаю?  
– Безвкусная, – подтвердил Саске, – просто это как семечки. Грызёшь и грызёшь себе.  
– А я-то думал, – Наруто рассмеялся.  
– Что? – Саске медленно, словно немного неуверенно повернулся к нему. Тяжело сглотнув, Наруто упёрся взглядом в землю.  
– Ничего, – пробурчал он. Хорошее настроение начало таять, как туман с восходом солнца.  
– Думал, что я острее чувствую вкус?  
Это было произнесено таким мягким тоном, что Наруто невольно вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с непроницаемыми глазами Саске.  
– Вообще, да. Острее. Но у этой травы его действительно нет.  
– Извини, – выдавил из себя Наруто, пытаясь найти на лице Саске печать собственных неудачно сказанных слов. Но вместо этого видел лёгкую полуулыбку и спокойствие. Не напускное, а словно шедшее откуда-то изнутри.  
– Ты единственный здесь, кто не может смириться, – покачав головой, Саске протянул руку вперёд, будто пытаясь схватить воздух. Наруто осторожно коснулся его пальцев, сжал:  
– Ты счастлив, Саске?  
– Хн, – полуулыбка превратилась в надменную усмешку, словно Наруто давали понять: прежний Саске никуда не делся. Вот он, стоит перед ним. Близкий, знакомый и почти понятный. – Опять будешь рефлексировать по этому поводу?  
Наруто не ответил. Ждал.  
– Меня не задевают напоминания о том, что я слепой. Глупо было бы на это обижаться, от фактов не уйти.  
Несмотря на то, что Саске давно уже ничего не видел, Наруто казалось – сейчас он смотрит прямо на него. Не на внешность, а куда-то гораздо глубже. И от этого становилось жутко.  
Где-то вдалеке прогремел первый раскат грома.  
Наруто вздрогнул от неожиданности и слегка сконфуженно улыбнулся.  
– Ты был прав. Дождь будет.  
Саске закрыл глаза, пряча под веками пронизывающий невидящий взгляд.  
Переводя дух, Наруто пытался понять, когда его друг стал таким.  
Он помнил, как после миссии, подробности которой напрочь стёрлись из памяти, Саске потерял зрение. "Навсегда", – словно ударив наотмашь, подытожила тогда Пятая. Отсекая любые надежды и отказываясь от бесполезных попыток что-то исправить.  
Смутно припоминалось, что Саске воспринял эту новость со спокойствием, граничащим с безумием, и тогда Наруто испугался. Сейчас ему казалось, что он сходил с ума за двоих. Боялся, что не выдержит Саске, что не выдержит он сам. А потом, в какой-то момент, когда отчаяние затопило его, Саске подошёл и просто сказал: "Не бери на себя. Это моё".  
И отпустило. Как глоток воздуха в измученные от долгого пребывания под водой лёгкие.  
За два года Саске обрёл нечто иное вместо потерянного зрения и теперь стоял рядом с ним – спокойный и взрослый.  
Просто Наруто никак не мог поверить.  
– Ты не ответил, – он повторил вопрос, – ты счастлив?  
– Я жив, – Саске все-таки сорвал травинку и, задумчиво её покусывая, кивнул: – Наверное, можно и так сказать. Знаешь, мне кажется, что потеряв способность видеть, я наконец-то увидел.  
– Что?  
– Да все, – Саске махнул рукой в широком жесте, – наверное, ничего другого мне и не оставалось.  
– Расскажи мне, – Наруто крепче сжал его пальцы, – как это?  
Саске лишь отрицательно мотнул головой:  
– Не могу. Ты сам лучше. Глаза закрой.  
Для верности зажмурившись как можно сильнее, Наруто замер, стараясь даже не дышать.  
– Ну... темно, – глухо сказал он.  
– Ты не глазами смотри.  
– А как?  
Пальцы Саске исчезли из его ладони и через секунду скользнули по руке, от запястья к локтю. Сухие, с шершавыми подушечками, прохладные – по распалённой солнцем коже. Прикосновение на миг пропало, сменившись осторожными касаниями к щеке.  
Наруто судорожно выдохнул, когда пальцы дотронулись, словно мазнули по губам. Подавив желание лизнуть их, он нервно усмехнулся:  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Смотри. Не глазами.  
И Наруто понял. Раньше ему казалось, что Саске должен ощущать себя одним во вселенной, но теперь...  
Пели птицы. Он слышал их трели, словно в первый раз, будто ничто не мешало услышать. Ветер холодил кожу, а прикосновения будили внутри странные чувства, дрожью отдавались по позвоночнику.  
Дыхание на губах. Неторопливый, изучающий поцелуй вписывался в новую картину мира так же органично, как и стрекот цикад, становившиеся всё громче раскаты грома, тёплые запахи полевых цветов. Будто Саске был частью всего этого. Вокруг текла жизнь, и не было никакой пустоты. Подумалось, что Саске воспринимает мир вокруг ещё глубже и острее, погружаясь в него полностью. Говорят же, что слепые слышат и чувствуют намного лучше зрячих.  
– Здесь нет темноты, – прервав поцелуй, тихо произнёс Саске.  
– Ты изменился, – Наруто озвучил уже давно мучающую его мысль, – иногда мне сложно поверить, что это ты.  
– Было бы лучше, если бы я сидел безвылазно дома и стенал, что моя жизнь кончена?  
– Нет, не лучше, но в разы понятнее, – Наруто улыбнулся, и тут до него дошло. – Саске! Ты меня поцеловал!  
– Я? С ума сошёл? – изумился тот, – тебе показалось.  
– Да? И что же это тогда было?  
– Откуда мне знать? Может, ветер, а может, ты на солнышке перегрелся, – Саске пожал плечами и попытался придать лицу серьёзное выражение, – ну и фантазии у тебя.  
– Что-то больно реальные, – Наруто хмыкнул и положил руку на чужое плечо, наклоняясь вперёд, – надо сравнить с реальностью. Как тебе такая идея?  
Сердце Наруто билось с ужасающей силой. Буквально несколько минут назад он и представить не мог, что будет целоваться с Саске, а потом предложит повторить. Это было волнующе и страшно.  
– Отличная идея, – Саске не выдержал и рассмеялся, своим смехом полностью отметая в сторону остатки неуверенности.  
Цикады замолчали. Одинокие голоса птиц ещё звучали вокруг, но все реже и реже. Ветер, совсем недавно треплющий волосы, полностью стих. Мир замер, настороженно, тревожно и ожидающе.  
В полной тишине потемневшее небо разорвала яркая вспышка молнии, и вслед за ней ударил гром. В мир снова вернулись звуки.  
– До дождя не успеем, – Наруто отодвинулся от Саске, – но лучше сейчас пойти. Меньше шансов, что молнией пришибёт.  
– Ну и как, сравнил реальность с фантазией? – Саске словно и не слышал его слов.  
– Сравнил, – Наруто усмехнулся, вглядываясь в клубящееся тучами небо, – но пока не понял. Надо будет разок повторить.  
– Обязательно, – Саске нашёл его ладонь и сжал в своей, – при условии, что ты перестанешь париться о том, о чем даже я уже не парюсь.  
Наруто промолчал, понимая – невозможно по одной только просьбе перестать испытывать беспокойство и неловкость. Но у него будет возможность научиться. Сравнивая реальность и фантазии. Он улыбнулся собственным мыслям и сжал ладонь Саске в ответ.  
До дождя они все-таки успели.


End file.
